Probably
by wildcatheart
Summary: oh, the adventures yoga brings... oneshot.


A/N: It's official. I can't keep a story going for more than 3 chapters. So, here's a one shot that was inspired by my day. I actually do this all girls conditioning thing, and we did yoga today, which just seemed like a great Spashley story to me. Enjoy! Oh, and feedback is appreciated.

Probably

She didn't know why her mother wanted her to do this all girls conditioning and strength program. It wasn't like she was overweight or anything. What bothered her even more than the fact that her mother basically conned her into taking this class, was that it was called Cobra Girls Strength and Conditioning. Talk about creativity.

Spencer was seventeen, and looking forward to the summer before her senior year in high school. To her, this was the summer where she could change everything and anything about her. She could totally reinvent her style, and make some new friends, go to a couple parties, try some new things, but her asshole-ish mother (bless the woman, she had raised three kids on her own, but did she really need to make the girl suffer her last summer at home?) thought otherwise.

Spencer climbed the gym staircase out front, clad in her Adidas yoga sweats, and a simple grey racer back tank top. At the top of the stairs was her best friend Bella. Both girls had their blond hair in messy buns on the top of their head, something they had been known for ever since getting out of middle school. Bella, as well, had on her yoga pants, but wore a neon green shirt with 'Bite Me Edward' on the front in black block letters. Because her name was Bella and she claimed to have read the Twilight Saga before anyone else, she thought this shirt was quite appropriate. It really was, though- the neon matched her personality.

"You ready to do some intense yoga, Bella?" Spencer asked her friend, tilting her head slightly.

"You know it. Hey, I heard we have a new trainer. Ashley Davis or shit like that. Maybe if you're lucky, Spence, she'll be hot."

Ever since Spencer had come out to her best friend, Bella had been scouting out hot potential dates for her. It didn't matter if the girl was gay or straight, according to Bella, "anyone could fall for the Spencer Carlin charm".

As the two walked through the door propped by the garbage can, they noticed a group of bulky guys waiting by the gym.

"That's right," Bella said. "The football boys are here today, too."

"Super."

The two continued on to the gym and laid out their mats in the front of the court for their session. As the time to start came nearer, this Ashley chick was nowhere to be seen. _If she isn't here in 10 minutes_, Spencer thought_, I'm so out of here._

"Bella, where is this chick anyway?" Spencer questioned, even though she knew her friend would not know the answer.

"Oh, I don't know Spence; let me ask ChaCha for you."

The talking and giddiness died down as a very attractive brunette, about five foot two, waltzed through the gym.

"Sorry I'm late," she said. Her voice was raspy, not something you would expect to hear from the petite woman. "My name is Ashley Davies, and I will be your yoga instructor today. Now if every could please stand up, so I can see who is here."

Ashley had her brown hair cascading down her back, with some lighter brown highlights throughout it. She wore only a sports bra and her yoga pants as she scanned the crowd of teenagers. Spencer couldn't help but stare at the girl, not only because of her beauty, but because she felt something from the first word the shorter girl had uttered.

"Boys," Ashley started up again, "go check in with your coach. Girls, come check in with me."

The genders went to their designated person to check in. Why they had to check in for something that wasn't even that important, Spencer had no idea. Despite her confusion, she got up and followed Bella to where Ashley was.

"Alright let's see… Erica Brown?"

"Here!"

Bella and Spencer waited patiently until Ashley got to their names on the list. Well, Bella waited patiently, as Spencer was usually near the top of the list, because her last name was Carlin. Bella Zawoltski was not so lucky.

"Spencer Carlin?" Ashley asked, looking up for the girl in question.

Spencer looked her in the eyes, replying with the casual 'here'. She could have sworn that the brunette had done a double take and held her gaze twice as long as necessary.

"Spencer, honey," Bella said concerned. "Close your mouth, drool doesn't suit you well."

"…and… Isabella… with the Z?"

"Just Bella, Isabella makes me feel old as fuck," Bella replied as nicely as someone could while using the word 'fuck'.

"Okay… Well, let's get started. Back to your mats people," Ashley instructed. As everyone was returning to their mats, Spencer couldn't help but feel a little anxious. When she and Bella finally sat down, she realized that not only was Ashley hot and wearing a very revealing sports bra, but that she was in the front.

With a view.

A great view.

_Very_ nice.

The yoga dragged on, and the only reason Spencer hadn't up and left was because of the brunette in front of her.

Ashley had announced that the pose they were in now would be their last. _Please don't let this end_, Spencer thought.

"Okay you guys," Ashley said whilst bringing her hands together. "Good job, and hopefully you guys will be back for the next session!"

Bella and Spencer had begun to pack their things up when they heard a voice behind them, asking to speak to Spencer. They both turned around, just to make sure that it wasn't the strange creeper chick from the third row back, who Bella could have swore was making sex eyes at Spencer the whole time.

When they looked back, there was Ashley, standing patiently.

"Uh, sure," Spencer said, suddenly getting nervous.

"So Spencer, did you have a good time in yoga?"

"Uh, yeah, I did. Why do you ask?"

"Well Spencer," Ashley said while holding a smirk on her face. "I couldn't help but notice that you seemed to have been, oh… checking me out?"

_Busted._

"Well, Ashley, is it?" Ashley nodded. "It seems as though you were placed in front of my mat. I recall that I got there first, so you must have seen me, and placed your mat in front of mine, so I would check you out. Am I wrong?"

Spencer had a habit of getting bolder when she was talking to adults by herself. Maybe it was because all her mother's colleagues were over the age of 50 by the time Spencer and her brothers were 10, and they were the only people who would listen to the children.

"So you were checking me out, then, Spencer?" Ashley said, still with a smirk firmly on her face.

"You are correct. But let me just say that you were the one who seemed to be checking me out while we were checking _in_," Spencer came back with. Ashley just looked down to hide the shade of crimson her cheeks were turning.

"You're a very beautiful girl, Spencer."

"As are you Ashley."

Bella, who had been eavesdropping on the entire conversation, fought viciously to hold in her laughter. She had never seen Spencer this bold with someone, let alone be upfront about her wondering eyes.

"And, when I first saw you," Spencer began to break the silence the two had fallen into, "I knew something was up. And, I knew that I would probably want to kiss you."

Ashley looked around the gym, noticing that it had emptied out fully, except for Bella, who was probably waiting for her friend.

"You should probably see if you want to kiss me, ya know, just incase," Ashley stated, finally looking into Spencer's eyes for the first time since she started blushing.

Both girls leaned in the same amount, until their lips met. The kiss was short, but full of something neither girl could put their finger on. Was it want? Lust? Or maybe something more?

"You know what I'd probably want?" Ashley asked.

"What's that?" Spencer said slightly confused as to why the brunette before her had stopped kissing her.

"Your number. Ya know, just incase I want to call you, and maybe go on a date or something."

"Okay," Spencer smiled. They exchanged phones and put their numbers in before switching back.

"Well," Ashley began. "I should probably let you go. Your friend's been waiting."

"Yeah," Spencer answered, still smiling. "Probably."


End file.
